


Two Deans And One Cas.

by MissieFishie



Series: Requested Minifics (based off of pictures) [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2674319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissieFishie/pseuds/MissieFishie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Zachariah throws Dean into 2014 and the evening goes much differently then planned. Much to Future!Cas' enjoyment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Deans And One Cas.

Dean looked around as he followed his future self to a cabin in the middle of the camp. It had been a weird day. He had been zapped to the year 2014 by the douche-wad of an angel, Zachariah, found out his brother had said yes to Lucifer, had to deal with Bobby's death, met his future self who apparently had no respect for anyone else and had been slapped because of it. But most the disturbing thing of all today, was the change in Castiel.

The angel had gone from a hard ass, soldier of The Lord, to a drugged up hippie, washing up for orgies. The change was very unsettling and Dean was having a difficult time finding the similarities between his Cas and the one roaming around this camp.

Future Dean shoved the door open and stomped inside, placing a container of salt on the table and picking up a large duffel bag.

"This way," he grumbled as he walked up the stairs. Dean trudged after him and stopped in front of one of the doors.

"This will be your room," future Dean said with a slight grimace. "Don't go wandering around, you need something, I'll be just across the hall." And with that, future Dean nodded, turned around, crossed the hall and walked into his own room, slamming the door behind him.

Dean stood for a moment before turning the handle and opening the door. The room was simple, run down and a bit drafty, but the bed looked very inviting and Dean sighed as he slipped out of his shoes. He made his way to the bed but before he could slip under the surprisingly soft sheets he heard a muffled yell from across the hall.

He sprung into action, pulling out his gun and racing out of his room to stand quietly at the door of Future Dean's room. He knocked quietly and jumped when the door flew open and Future Cas grinned mischievously.

Dean let out a small yelp when Future Cas grabbed his hand forcefully and pulled him inside. Within an instant the door was slammed closed and Dean found himself pushed against it, with a very horny fallen angel grinding mercilessly against him, licking and nipping at his neck. He closed his eyes and groaned at the friction, his gun clattering to the floor.

"Dammit Cas!" He heard himself say, and was confused because he knew that he hadn't said anything. Then Cas was gone. Dean blinked and saw his Future Self pinning Cas to the wall next to him.

"What the fuck Cas," future Dean hissed, grinding his hips against Castiel's with more force then necessary.

"What?" Future Cas panted, "I like past you."

Future Dean growled and sucked a dark hickey on to Future Cas' neck, claiming him as his own territory.

Dean felt himself growing hard and he pressed the heel of his hand against his groin and moaned.

Future Cas' eyes shot open and he stared at Dean, licking his lips as his bright blue eyes flickered down to Dean's crotch.

He broke away from Future Dean and slowly move toward Dean. Future Dean growled but Future Cas paid little attention to it. Instead he held out his hand to Dean who took it instantly and allowed himself to be pulled closer to the human angel. Future Cas put and arm around Dean's shoulder and then put his other arm around Future Dean's shoulder, pulling them both in closer.

"Soo..." He smirked, "two Dean's and one Cas huh? I've had lots of fantasies about this..."

Dean let out a gasp as Future Cas pulled them all to the bed. Future Dean's pants were off and his dick was lubed before they reached the mattress and Dean noticed that Future Cas hadn't been wearing any pants the whole time. He watched as Future Cas lined himself up before impaling himself with Future Dean's dick. His back was pressed against Future Dean's stomach and both wore looks of pure bliss.

Cas opened his eyes and looked at Dean, motioning for him to come closer.

"Turn around." Future Cas ordered, and Dean obeyed. He gasped when he felt Future Cas' lubed fingers toy at his entrance. Suddenly one of the fingers slid in and Dean screwed his eyes shut, trying to relax. After a while, a second finger was added, followed by a third. Once Future Cas was satisfied and Dean was literally begging for him, Future Cas got off of Future Dean and told Dean to get on the bed, butt in the air.

Dean did as he was told and was rewarded a minute later by Future Cas' dick sliding into his tight hole. They both groaned in pleasure and he felt Future Cas' nails dig into his hips as Future Dean entered Future Cas from behind.

It took them a few minutes to find their rhythm, but soon the room was filled with panting and groaning and the constant slapping of skin on skin. Dean rocked back as future Dean thrusted forward, causing Cas to slide deep into Dean's ass while also being filled by Future Dean. It wasn't long before the three of them were coming, Castiel caught in between the past and the future Deans, yelling their name at the top of his lungs as they both yelled his.

**Author's Note:**

> This work has not been edited. Let me know if you find any mistakes!


End file.
